


Loves Labor Lost

by Mesa_Boogie



Series: Meaning of Life [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesa_Boogie/pseuds/Mesa_Boogie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the time comes around again, Loki must search and take on his new mate. Never did he really want it to turn out to be Thor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves Labor Lost

It hit hard and it hit fast, like the crack of a whip. He feels as if he has been slammed into a brick wall, a giant’s hand keeping pressure to his belly. He squirms, lurching upright and feeling sick. Scrabbling out of his Asgardian bed and dashing for the wash room. He appearing some time later, clutching a hand to his stomach as it growls. I knows that he can’t just be hungry or have a flu. The answer feels as it someone is driving a stake into his head. With the answer: ‘It is time.’  
  
Loki whines softly to himself, groaning as he slowly slips back under the covers of his bed to hide himself. His insides clenching up once more, cramping and he feels as if he just wants to kill himself. To go through this again, and it has only been almost two years. Almost two years since Loona, almost two years since almost loosing her forever. There’s already a deep crack in his heart.  
  
He does not want to do this again, but he knows it is inevitable. The pain will stay constantly inside him unless he expels it with finding his mate and conceiving a young. As goes the way of life of a Jotun.  
  
For now, we waits till morning before starting on his journey. Having returned to Asgard a week before, leaving Loona behind with Clint and Natasha. She would not be able to make the trip to Asgard until she’s older. Then Loki will take her and show her his native land of Jotunheim. He finds himself smiling, thinking of his little girl, hoping she’ll stay safe but also cause trouble at Stark tower.  
  
As the sun rises in the sky, the beams it throws on the hard wood floor, move and meet over the covers of the bed. Waking Loki from his deep slumber. He stretches and then remembers about his gut, rubbing one hand over it before he tries to stand. He draws himself a bath, cleans himself, dries off and then dresses in his normal Asgardian garb. Leaving the main castle, his feet taking him across the grounds. Before he knows it, he finds himself in the battle arena. All the stands are empty, but there is someone down in the ring. Loki curiously tilts his head to one side, then walks down one of the aisles, taking a seat to watch the warrior down below.  
  
His movements are fierce, his strikes quick like a snake. Though everything is fluid, like a dance, there is no jerking motion. This entrancing Loki to stay longer and watch the warrior below, wrestling a large bilge snipe. When the warrior has defeated the creature, pinning it on it’s back, he turns and looks straight up at Loki. He feels his heart stop and then race, wanting to run and hide.  
  
“BROTHER!” a voice booms around the stadium and Loki covers his face with his hands, cursing. All this time he was watching Thor, becoming entranced by Thor of all gods. “Brother,” Thor comes jogging up, his body sweaty and dust covered, a grin on his face stretching from ear to ear. “I did not know you would come watch me in battle.”  
  
“My feet...kinda brought me here,” Loki answers, dropping his head down and glaring at his feet for dragging him here of all places.  
“Well, your feet are smarter than you, brother. How did I do? Did you like what you saw?”  
  
‘Oh, more than that,’ thinks in his head, keeping his silver tongue still. But he lifts his gaze once more up to Thor. “Like a true warrior. You will make a great king, Thor...and lead glorious battles,” he stands up now to leave, but is quickly pulled into an embrace of his brother. His face mashing up against Thor’s stiff, sweaty, dirty pectorals and Loki squirms. “Let me go, you big oaf! You’re nasty! Go clean up yourself.” Loki frowns up at Thor, his heart racing and in his mind he’s screaming. ‘NO NO NO! Not him of all gods! Not Thor! I...I...can’t..’  
  
“Very well, brother. Care to join me, as you are just as dirty now too?” Thor claps a large hand down on Loki’s back as they turn and walk away from the stadium. Loki is still screaming inside that he wishes to die.  
  
He walks quietly along with Thor now, heading back to the main halls, allowing the other male to do the leading. Trying to think up a good lie that will allow him to escape from his brother, but his mouth just isn’t working, can’t form any words. He is stuck with his feet carrying and keeping up with Thor’s wide strides.  
  
“I shall have a hot soaking bath drawn for us both, brother. You shall feel at ease.” Thor leads them into one of the large wash rooms, the tub as big as a swimming pool, viking style. Loki sheepishly looks away as Thor strips himself naked and steps into steaming mineral bath. “Come in, brother,” he turns and smiles at Loki.  
  
“I..I..”  
  
  
“Join me.”  
  
Loki stares at the floor and fidgets for a moment, this is getting him nowhere and in a minute, he too is stripping down. Exposing all his creamy white skin to Thor. Trying to cover himself as he tip toes to the edge and then slips in slowly. Looking across the way to Thor’s beaming grin of stupidity.  
  
“Come closer to me, brother.”  
  
“I believe I am perfectly fine here, Thor.” He squeaks as he feels Thor’s large hands on his hips and quickly he is pulled towards the golden god, their body meeting flushed in the water. Loki feels his heart pounding so hard, he feels as if it will just pop out of his chest. He lifts his head and looks up into Thor’s deep blue viking eyes and he melts. ‘Why Thor? Why Thor?’ He can feel the other male’s heavy thick erection, it nudging against his belly button and Loki moans lowly.  
  
“What was that, brother?” Thor grins, cupping Loki’s face in his hands.  
  
“N..nothing,” Loki sneers, trying to worm out of Thor’s hold on him, but his body won’t budge. It knows what needs to be done and it is telling him now is the time to do so.  
  
He darts one hand under the water quickly, snatching at Thor’s hard shaft, though his fingers can’t make it all the way around. A groan of surprise escapes his mouth and he hears Thor moan lowly in what must be pure pleasure.  
  
“Loki...”  
  
He uses his other hand and brings his fingers to Thor’s lips to silence him, eyes narrowed and sharp. “Shut up...Thor...and just..gods..just be still.” He struggles, heart pounding as he runs the crown of Thor’s shaft against his tingling swollen entrance, teasing himself to the point he feels he might pass out. Guiding Thor and burying himself deep to the hilt. Feeling his body stretching and accommodating Thor’s large girth. He gasps, feeling himself loosing his breath as he lays his forehead down against Thor’s chest, feeling the other male’s large hands move and grip his hips tightly. Loki wouldn’t be surprised if he finds bruises later from Thor’s rough handling fingers. “Not so..rough,” he growls out, running his tongue up Thor’s throat and claiming his mouth. His hands running through the golden god’s blond locks as he feels his hips begin a steady roll. He feels he’s going to die before this is all over, so entranced on how Thor makes him feel inside, it different from Clint. It’s not long before he feels Thor filling his insides, but it doesn’t stop there as his brother rough handles him and pushes him down under the water and pulling his head back up by gripping his hair tightly. Taking Loki now by behind like wild animals.  
  
They continue on till the once hot bath begins to cool and Loki feels too weak to move. The water having a slight tinge of pink from him bleeding from different spots. His neck marred with nipping bite marks from Thor’s teeth. But he can say the same about Thor, having left marks of his own on the golden god. Both now sedately satisfied and he can already feel the pain of internal cramps slowly lessening.  
“Brother, you never told me...”  
  
“Shut up, Thor,” Loki groans, using the power in his arms to push himself up and out of the tub, watching Thor dry off his hard golden body. The god is perfect in all ways that woman dreams of. The flat stomach with fit abs, a broad chest to cry on, and strong arms to be held in. Loki shakes his head, trying to get those thoughts out. He will not think of Thor in any matter of that way, not in a million years. He moves his shaking hands to his flat belly and wearily looks back at Thor, listening to the brute happily humming to himself out loud.  
  
The following nights are filled with rough sex that leaves Loki raw and sore. At this rate, he doesn’t know how much more he can stand from Thor. He’s just too strong for his own good and Loki is just too small and weak to withstand all of it.  
The council meetings were judgment on gods that have done wrong and plans on helping the other eight realms on how to keep them steady with no war. Loki was meant to sit beside Odin and listen carefully to the jury, helping on cases, for their know he has a sharp mind. The one thing that truly redeemed him from severe punishment after the tesseract incident. By the time the trials were done, he was exhausted, dragging himself back to his room and laying on his bed till his eyes were just too tired to stay open and he’d drift off to sleep.  
  
He’d dream of Stark tower, of his hawk and of his small daughter. Aching to see them again, but he doesn’t know if or when he can. Knowing that he has a young inside, it would be risky to travel in the bifrost back to Midgard. He does what he must to get back to them. Loki packs his things, when dawn comes, he and Thor are heading back to Midgard.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
The following morning he is up early and is already out on the bifrost bridge waiting for Thor. He turns to see the god approaching, riding on one of Asgard’s strongest steeds. He dismounts with such a fluid grace that Loki has to nod to as a good job.  
  
“Eager to return home to Midgard, brother?” Thor asks, a grin on his face and Loki turns away.  
  
“I would like to be with my daughter again, then yes, I am.” He doesn’t admit that he also wants to be with Clint, as Thor is quite the jealous type and Loki wants him to work cooperatively with the all the Avengers. Stepping into the bifrost portal, Loki can only pray that the trip is quick and with no consequences to the matter of the fetus he is carrying inside. Another young to be born on Midgard.  
  
The others are on the roof top to greet them, just as it was when they left. Tony is standing with Loona bundled in his arms, a grin on his face. Loki approaches with a slight limp to take his daughter into his own arms. She’s peacefully asleep and unaware of what is going on around her. Loki smiles, leaning down and kissing her forehead gently.  
  
“How was my little moon goddess?” he whispers to her. When he lifts his gaze, he meets eyes with Clint. The SHIELD agent is as solid as a rock and his frown set in stone also. Loki takes that as his mission did not go as planned. Looking to Natasha to see she’s a little more relaxed than the hawk, then again, women know how to hide their emotions. Loki passes them by, leaving everyone as he heads inside with Loona. Sitting down on Stark’s couch, now hoping he can relax with Loona laying against his chest. She opens her eyes after a minute and coos softly.  
  
“Yeh, hey, I’m home. I told you I’d be back,” he smiles to see her bright different coloured eyes. They remind him that she’s special. One green, one greenish-gray, and all together unique. He looks up to see Thor standing in front of him now, the god quickly sits beside him, leaning in and stealing a kiss from Loki’s lips. Loki blushes brightly and turns away from Thor. “Not here. No more,” he tells him straight and sees Thor looks heart broken. Loki holds tighter to Loona, stroking her raven black hair.  
  
“But Loki..”  
  
“It’s done!” he hisses at Thor. “That’s all that matters, it’s done and over with. There’s nothing more,” he frowns down on Loona, not really wanting another young to take care of, but he can not change his Jotun blood that’s already embedded inside him. He watches Thor get up and take leave of the room, a little while later it fills with the other Avengers and there is a party. Loki just watches as they mill about and chat it up, only snapping back to reality when Clint sits down beside him with his hands tucked underneath him.  
  
“I...I’m glad your back,” Clint speaks lowly to him and Loki smiles slowly.  
  
“I’m glad to be back too. I grow tired of Asgard and being around Odin for any amount of time,” he turns his head to look at his hawk sitting beside him. “Did you...really?” he whispers, eyes sharp and he knows that Clint knows what he’s asking.  
  
“Yeh, I did, boss,” Clint gives a slight grin and Loki nods in approval.  
  
“Later, hawk. Later I’ll show you how glad I am to be back...home.” At that he watches Clint get up from the couch and walk over to Natasha, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her body up close against his. Loki finds it hard to try and tap down his jealousy of the relationship between the two. But he has Loona now, and that’s all that matter.  
  
“She was a good sport.” Loki lifts his head and blinks, staring at Tony standing in front of him with a drink in hand.  
  
“Yeh, she really was. Well, at first she started out as quite a handful,” he laughs, taking a sip of his scotch. “She would cry herself sick, which was no fun to clean,” he shrugs his shoulders,”but after a little while and some quality time with Pepper, she was happy.”  
“You allowed your secretary to take Loona?” Loki frowns.  
  
“Hey, I think she needed a woman’s touch and who better is there? Natasha was off with Clint on that SHIELD mission and there was just us guys left behind here. You know how odd it is, three guys and one baby girl? Yeh, lots of looks. Anyways, Pepper would take her shopping, walks in Central Park and to the ice cream shop.”  
  
“Ice cream?”  
  
“Yeh, Loona has a sweet tooth,” Tony grins. “Pepper informed me that Loona’s favorite is the mint.” Loki looks down on Loona’s smiling face upon the mere mention of ice cream. It turning out to all be true.  
  
“Thank you, for watching and taking care of her,” Loki stands up now, holding Loona tightly against himself as he thanks Stark.  
“Turns out it wasn’t as hard as I was fearing,” Tony downs his glass.  
  
Loki leaves the party to take Loona back to Clint’s room and lay her down in her crib, where all is quiet. Winding up the little mobile of stars above her crib. It dawning on him now that he didn’t bring anything back from Asgard for her. “I’m sorry, my little princess,” he sighs, hands gripping the railing and watching her slip off into sleep before he strips out of his Asgardian garb. Laying his tired body down on Clint’s bedding, rubbing his hands down his sore lower back. This is going to take some time getting use to.  
  
He comes awake some hours later, becoming aware of Clint having slipped into bed. His warm body curled up as small as he can get, against Loki’s chest. This, he missed. Wrapping an arm around his hawk and pulling him closer, kissing his forehead. Home and family.  
  
\------------------------------------------------  
  
Three months have slowly creeped pass and he is showing. Using his magic to cloak his swollen belly from all of the others, especially Clint. Any time he’d meet eyes with Thor, it was as if there were instant fire inside of his body and he has to keep up his concentration in order not to drop the cloaking spell.  
  
Today, he can Clint have plans of heading out. This a first time in a long time he has gotten to spend quality time with his hawk. And to take along Loona too. Loki swears she can see right through his spells, she seeming more happy and bouncy lately than normal.  
  
“So, where you want to go?” Clint asks, standing in his small bathroom and pulling on tight red shirt, the one Loki likes. Loki watches as Clint wets his hair, picks up his brush and begins to style his hair, making a quiff in the front.  
  
“You should ask Loona that,” Loki looks at the little girl sitting beside him. Clint turns and walks out into the room, kneeling on the floor before Loona, looking her in the eyes.  
  
“Where do you wanna go, Loona?” he asks her with a smile. She gurgles, slapping her hands against the bed. “Um, I don’t understand that,” he looks up at Loki, one arched eye brow.  
  
“I think she wishes to go to the big park.”  
  
“What? You mean Central Park?” Loki nods his head and Clint pushes his palms against his eyes and groans. “Oh, alright, we’ll head to Central Park and..have a picnic, alright?” Loki nods his head at that idea, liking it. Liking to get out of Stark tower, even if it means having to be surrounded by mere mortals. But this will be his quality time with his mate and daughter. Clint pulls around one of SHEILD’s cars and they load up everything before heading off. Once finding a parking spot and assembling Loona’s stroller, they continued to get lost in the wilderness that is Central Park, in the middle of the big apple.  
  
Upon finding a nice empty grassy knoll, they set up their picnic and settle down. Getting Loona out of her stroller and sitting on the blanket. Clint remaining quiet as he opens the basket and begins to take out their snacks, including a bottle for Loona. There, they eat in peace and quiet with not much conversation but Loona’s happy coos.  
  
“I’m pregnant again, Barton,” Loki announces, not even looking at Clint. Not wishing to see his facial expression as it goes to horror and he looses his appetite.  
  
“WHAT? When...how...what...we haven’t even...??” Clint’s words are hitching out of his mouth now.  
  
  
“I know. But it’s not yours anyways.”  
  
“When? Who?” Clint frowns, not knowing if he wants to hear the rest.  
  
“Thor.”  
  
“Your brother?”  
  
“He’s not my brother,” Loki hisses angrily, but tones down his voice when he hears Loona whimper. “He...is my new mate.”  
“I’m disgusted by all this and most of all...your Jotun traditions.”  
  
“It’s in my blood, Barton. It can not be helped, unless I kill myself. You wouldn’t want that, would you?” he frowns, watching different emotions play over Clint’s face before he shakes his head side to side.  
  
“No...I don’t want you..gone.”  
  
Loki returns to his snacking, turning to help Loona with her bottle. The rest of their picnic is in total silence, all the way back to Stark tower. Loki tells Clint to take Loona with him as he is heading to the floor with the library. Needing to look for a book on how to really keep a relationship together. Not wanting to loose his hawk, not now, and defiantly not over this. Surely Tony would have a book like that in his library hidden somewhere. He scours the book shelves for hours before pulling over the sliding ladder, taking a step at a time up. Checking on the top highest shelf, closest to the ceiling. There is a small leather bound book, it looking to be a diary and pretty old by the feel of cover. Loki cracks it open, eyes shifting over the cursive writing, quickly intrigued by what the author is writing down, that he forgets he’s standing on a ladder some 15 feet off the ground.  
  
“Brother!” Thor’s booming voice startles Loki. He tries to save his balance, but he’s tipping back before he falls. Plummeting down and landing hard on his back. The air being knocked out of his lungs and he gasps. Hearing Thor’s heavy foot falls as he comes running over to his side. Thor’s hands quickly at on him, pressing all around his body and mostly against his swollen belly, feeling for anything that may be ruptured. He is then picked up, but can not feel anything, greatly numb from the waist down. Feeling dampness in his trousers and he squeezes his eyes shut, fearing the worse. Watching the lights in the ceiling going by as Thor is rushing him out of the library, shouting for help. He can hear Stark and Banner rushing up and talking, though he can not understand any words they are saying.  
  
“Get him down to the lab, quickly!”  
  
Loki groans as his head is swimming and his stomach cramps up tightly, having already dropped his cloak of illusion around himself. Revealing his swollen belly under his Asgardian clothing. He is laid out on an operating table and stripped of his cloths. Wanting to shoo them all away, to tell them he’s fine and to leave him alone. Feeling Banner’s hands forcing his legs wide open and curses.  
“He’s loosing too much blood and quick!” He hears the doctor’s frantic voice and his shudders as an undulating feeling comes over him and forces his hips up off the table with a low moan. The cramping in deep reassesses of his belly grow increasingly worse till all together there is a searing white pain, then nothing.  
  
“Oh gods!” is all Loki hears. Trying to count how many voices said that to determine how many people are down in the same room with him. How big his audience is for this specter. There is just too much going on and Loki’s brain can not keep up trying to comprehend it all and his blacks out.  
  
\----------------------------------  
When he comes around, he is groggy. Laying in a hospital like bed, bundled up in many blankets. Seeing Clint asleep on the bed also. He sitting in a chair, but is leaned against the bed, his arms folded and resting his head. Loki turns to look to his other side to see Thor in the same exact pose. The two right across from each other, both peacefully asleep.  
  
“Thor....Thor...” Loki whispers, trying to wake the golden god without startling too much that he might grab Mjollnir and smash all of Stark’s healing equipment. But Loki watches him wake slowly, opening those sky blue viking eyes of his. He sits up and rubs at his eyes with his large fists before looking at Loki. “Thor...what happened?”  
  
“You fell, brother. You fell and...”  
  
“And?”  
  
“Lost the babe.”  
  
Loki goes stock still upon hearing the news that he had a miscarriage and he groans. Trying to lift his hands to press against his face, but finds a needle lodged in his left wrist, connecting him to a pole beside the bed, he can not move freely.  
  
“It was a boy.” Loki looks up at the sound of Stark’s voice, watching him come sauntering into the room. “I take it you want to take him back to Asgard or where ever, to bury him?”  
  
“Yes, man of iron,” Thor stands up quickly. “He shall lie in the great halls of Valhalla.” Loki can’t help but stare up at Thor as he makes all the decisions. He having thought he’d take the young to bury him in Jotunheim.  
  
“Very well,” Tony nods his head, walking over to Clint and laying a hand on the archer’s back. “Yo, come on.” Clint wakes, groggy, but he stands and quietly follows Tony out of the room. Leaving Loki alone with Thor.  
  
“It wasn’t...”  
  
“I’m sorry, brother. If I had not startled you, you would not be here, and the young wouldn’t of had to die.” Loki frowns at Thor, but sighs and fidgets with the sheets. Not knowing how to tell Thor that he never really wanted the young in the first place.  
“I’m still here though, Thor.”  
  
“Aye,” Thor turns, leaning down and wrapping his strong arms around Loki, squeezing him. “Rest, brother. I still love you.” Loki blushes and looks away. No matter what happens between them, war or sadness, he knows Thor will always love him. As a brother, as family.


End file.
